<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my kind of trouble by eeshlyye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151099">my kind of trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye'>eeshlyye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all the heart to see [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fingerfucking, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeshlyye/pseuds/eeshlyye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy swallows, unable to hide her shiver as she’s caught between Morgan and the library sofa. Morgan’s close, too close, and it takes a massive amount of effort for Lucy to tear her eyes away. Just fun, she reminds herself miserably. All Morgan’s looking for is some fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Detective/Morgan (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>all the heart to see [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2258759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my kind of trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically my take on what would’ve happened in the library during book 2 if Nat had come along juuuuust a little bit later feat. my detective Lucy Liang, Wayhaven’s biggest nerd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>And how much this room echoes when you’re screaming my name </em>.”</p><p>Lucy swallows, unable to hide her shiver as she’s caught between Morgan and the library sofa. Morgan’s close, too close, and it takes a massive amount of effort for Lucy to tear her eyes away. Just fun, she reminds herself miserably. All Morgan’s looking for is some fun. </p><p>Which is fine, but it’s not quite what Lucy’s looking for.</p><p>And yet.</p><p>Her eyes hone in on the lone fang peeking out of Morgan’s lazy smirk. The tip creates a divot in her bottom lip and in that moment Lucy wants nothing more than to know what that would feel like, Morgan’s fangs sinking into her skin.</p><p>She almost whines. Morgan dips her head to meet her eyes, eyebrows cocked in question.</p><p>It’s obvious that there’s something about Morgan that makes her lose all control of her faculties. Last night was proof enough. But there’s also something about her that makes Lucy almost welcome it, almost willingly set aside her carefully structured life for a little while and indulge a side of herself she didn’t know existed.</p><p>That is, until Morgan.</p><p>Lucy’s leaning up before she knows it. Morgan smirks infuriatingly for a beat before meeting her halfway in a kiss already well on its way to desperate.</p><p>Last night, Lucy justified, was a last ditch attempt to get Morgan out of her system before moving on and finding someone looking for more than fun. She’s not sure what to justify this as.</p><p>Morgan growls and bites at her lower lip, using her gasp as an opportunity to lick into her mouth and turn the kiss filthy. It’s all Lucy can do to keep up as Morgan wastes absolutely no time kissing the breath out of her, pulling Lucy roughly to her and sliding a hand up her back and into her hair.</p><p>This is fine. It’s totally fine.</p><p>“Up,” Morgan says roughly, picking her up like she weighs nothing and setting her on the sofa arm. She swoops down to recapture Lucy’s mouth again, kissing her hard as she moves into the space between her legs.</p><p>Lucy does her best to hold back her desperate whimpers, finding it increasingly difficult as the minutes tick by. Then Morgan does something <em> wonderful </em> with her tongue and a full-blown moan bursts out of Lucy’s throat, all pitched and needy.</p><p>Morgan’s hand tangles in her hair and <em> tugs </em>. Not enough to hurt, but enough to break the kiss. “There it is,” she says, eyes gleaming with cocksure pride. There’s a slight flush high on her cheeks and Lucy can only imagine how red her own face must be. “I was wondering if you lost your voice.”</p><p>“We’re in a <em> library</em>,” Lucy pants indignantly. “I’m supposed to be quiet.”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart.” Morgan’s grin is full predator. “That doesn’t matter when you’re with me.”</p><p>She leans back down to nose at the line of Lucy’s throat, biting down here and there and soothing the sting with her tongue. Eyes falling closed, Lucy tips her head back to offer up more room for Morgan to work with.</p><p>Morgan alternates between lavishing attention on her neck and greedily mapping out her mouth, like she can’t decide where to touch Lucy first now that she’s allowed. Lucy can’t blame her, not with her hands stroking up Morgan’s back and along her shoulders, doing all she can to press herself closer.</p><p>Her eyes fly open when Morgan’s mouth lands on her bare shoulder and she only has a second to comprehend that Morgan’s managed to unbutton her shirt before she’s being picked up once again, strong hands clamped under her thighs, only to be deposited with an “oof!” on the sofa cushions.</p><p>“Lay back,” Morgan orders, and Lucy scrambles to obey.</p><p>Her shirt’s unbuttoned and open, bra completely exposed, but that’s far from her mind as Morgan hovers over her on all fours, grinning like the proverbial cat with a canary.</p><p>Whatever this is, it’s nice to know that she’s not alone in her desire.</p><p>Morgan drops down to her elbows and catches Lucy’s mouth in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Lucy’s incredibly aware of how they’re pressed together from chest to calf, the full weight of Morgan settled on top of her, and she jolts just a bit when Morgan’s hand starts to wander up and down her side, stopping at her thigh where her skirt’s bunched up.</p><p>“Did I ever tell you how much this skirt does it for me?” Morgan pushes aside her hair to mouth at her neck.</p><p>“N-No?”</p><p>“Mm. Shows off your ass perfectly.” That goddamn smirk appears again as Morgan shifts her weight off to the side, watching Lucy splutter.</p><p>“Oh my god,” she says faintly, all the while Morgan’s hand inches up her inner thigh.</p><p>“What? You can’t honestly be surprised.”</p><p>No, Lucy isn’t. But hearing it out loud makes her squirm, just a little. Which is probably why Morgan said it.</p><p>Seemingly losing interest in speaking, Morgan once again bends her head to drag her mouth languidly down Lucy’s neck, down to the tops of her breasts. Her hand ghosts against the front of Lucy’s panties.</p><p>Lucy squeaks, barely holding back a whimper.</p><p>Morgan pauses. “Yes?”</p><p>Yes. <em> Yes </em>. Lucy nods emphatically.</p><p>She expects Morgan to slide her panties down her legs and toss them out of the way, but instead Morgan simply shoves the fabric aside and presses her fingers to where she’s already wet.</p><p>“You’re already wet,” Morgan says, but it’s not — teasing? Lucy can’t quite identify the tone, but she’d hazard a guess that it lands somewhere between pride and awe.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Lucy says, trying to go for nonchalant, but it just comes out breathless.</p><p>The sofa is sort of cramped as they are, Morgan stretched out beside her. But it gives a reason for Morgan to press even closer as her fingers circle Lucy’s clit without touching.</p><p>Lucy’s breath hitches.</p><p>She wants to turn to Morgan, to slide her hands into Morgan’s jeans and do the same to get that fucking smirk off her face, but then Morgan strokes the pad of her thumb over her clit and all thought leaves her mind.</p><p>Lucy’s hands flex helplessly at her sides until Morgan leans in and catches her mouth in a hard kiss, and then she’s got a hand fisted into the front of Morgan’s shirt. </p><p>When Morgan slides a long finger inside her, she moans Morgan’s name into her mouth like a mantra, unable to contain it any longer. Morgan seems to take it as encouragement. She angles her hand to grind the heel of her palm against Lucy’s clit while she adds a second finger, and Lucy’s hips jerk to meet every thrust.</p><p>“That’s it,” Morgan murmurs, breaking the kiss to suck a mark on the swell of Lucy’s breast, just above her bra. “That’s it, sweetheart.”</p><p>Her fingers crook inside of Lucy and with every stroke, Lucy hurtles closer and closer to the edge. All she can do is whine wordlessly, head thrown back against the couch cushions, as Morgan takes her apart little by little.</p><p>Lucy’s cry is sharp and loud as her pleasure crests, and Morgan’s eyes remain locked on hers as she comes, that cocky glint so, so familiar. Morgan continues rubbing little circles on her clit even after the ripples subside, only stopping when Lucy makes a broken whine at the back of her throat.</p><p>Jesus. That was…</p><p>“Good?” Morgan removes her hand and fixes Lucy’s panties before settling once more on top of her in a single smooth motion.</p><p>Lucy is too bliss-addled to be embarrassed over how winded she sounds. “God, yes.”</p><p>“Mm.” Morgan ducks down to kiss her quickly. “Good view for me too.” She keeps the kiss light and teasing as Lucy fights a rising blush, willing her heart to settle its wild staccato in her ribcage.</p><p>Lucy clears her throat and Morgan pulls back a little. Her eyes follow the string of spit connecting their mouths until Morgan licks her lips. “Yeah?”</p><p>“What about. Um.” Lucy fiddles with the hem of Morgan’s shirt. “What about you?”</p><p>Morgan stiffens, just a bit. “Ah. Looks like we’ll have to wait for next time.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me!”</p><p>Lucy yelps when Nat appears in the doorway, all too aware of what she must look like: skirt bunched up at her waist, shirt splayed open, bra on display for everyone to see. But Morgan quickly pushes up onto her hands and knees, leaning to the side to shield her from Nat’s line of sight.</p><p>“Hello, Nat,” she drawls lazily, her head lolling back against her shoulder to greet her friend.</p><p>“<em> Does this look like research to you</em>?” Nat thunders.</p><p>“Actually, the detective and I were just talking about everything we could learn in this place—”</p><p>“Leave.” Nat’s words are both clipped and indignant. “We’ll never get anything done with you...taking up Lucy’s time.”</p><p>“In a minute.” Morgan turns back to Lucy, eyebrows raised. “You about done there, sweetheart?”</p><p>“What? Oh!” Lucy quickly buttons up her shirt with unsteady hands and tugs her skirt down to her knees again. Both articles of clothing are wrinkled beyond immediate fixing and Lucy flushes at the amount of pride in Morgan’s gaze as she takes in the mess she left behind. “Yes, I’m good.”</p><p>“Good.” Morgan leans down for a fleeting, hard kiss before she pushes up off the couch altogether and struts out the room with Nat close behind. Lucy manages a weak smile and a wave at Nat’s disappearing back.</p><p>Once they’re gone, Lucy groans and sinks into the couch, miserably wishing the cushions could swallow her up.</p><p>That went well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come talk to me on tumblr about morgan and twc @ matsuoclan !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>